


Temptation

by Leni



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-series. When friendship starts to get complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HaveMy_Heart at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/214228.html?thread=45358292#t45358292) Prompt: Nate/Serena, hair like gold.

His mistake is to say his thoughts out loud, "You have hair like gold...."

A heartbeat later Serena is laughing and turning to him, the strand of hair he's been playing with drifting through his fingers. "You're such a dork, Nate!" she tells him, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "I hope you have better lines when you're with Blair, my friend."

Nate blushes. Not because she's right and that was a lame compliment, but because in that instant, she's the prettiest girl he's ever seen, and he wants to kiss her smile away. He looks away, shoving the brief temptation away, where it belongs. "Just meant you're beautiful."

Her expression softens. "Aw." 

And without another word, she sidles closer and cuddles up to him, arms around his neck and her head rubbing against his shoulder. The hair, the gold-like hair that started this, falls to a side, teasing the skin along his arm. Nothing they haven't done a thousand times before, Nate reminds himself. He refuses to hesitate before putting his hand between Serena's shoulder blades to pet her.

Serena giggles, obviously enjoying the moment.

Then she gives a not-so-delicate snort when Blair's voice comes from the doorstep at his back. "Are you stealing my man, S?"

Serena lifts her head a little, and Nate _knows_ that she's rolling her eyes while Blair is sticking out her tongue in response.

"Isn't stealing if he's coming along," Serena sing-songs, curling herself around him until her thighs press against his hip and her breasts are practically smashed against his chest. Outside the view of both girls, Nate's hand jumps away from his friend's body and tightens into a fist. "Come on, Blair," Serena continues, though the laughter is obvious in her voice, "put the boy out for loan; I'll take good care of him."

Blair strides to them and sits on his other side. "No," she says, in that prim way of hers, but makes no effort to untangle Serena away from him.

"Selfish cow," Serena grumbles, though her embrace slackens a little so she can twist to face her best friend.

Blair gives her sweetest smile. "Greedy bitch."

Stuck between the two friends, Nate does the only thing that will distract him from the thoughts running through his head at Serena's proximity. He smirks at both of them. "No need to fight, girls. There's enough of me to go around." And before they can joke about that statement, he makes the best imitation of Chuck's leer and adds, "Now kiss and make up, okay?"

Serena hoots in laughter, falling away from him to grab a cushion and toss it at his head.

Nate thinks of making a grab for her before Blair's sharp swat distracts him. "In your dreams, Archibald," his girlfriend tells him.

It takes a second to understand she isn't reproaching his intentions toward her best friend but his kind-of-lewd suggestion. Nate recovers quickly. "Spoilsport," he says, putting his arm around her instead.

And he forced himself to ignore the laughing blonde at his other side.

 

The End  
08/02/15


End file.
